Fate and destiny
by venomous angel
Summary: this is another old fic i wrote like last year its about the digidestine going back to the digiworld and have to save sora and destroy a evil ghost. {sorato}^_^ r&R ps every 5 review their will be a new chapter put up
1. chapter 1

Fate and Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing (I probably don't even own the idea)

Warning: I am making this up as I go may be completely pathetic 

prologue(I think)

Ok this is after they defeat the dark masters but instead of leaving the digital world genni tell then that there is a ghostdigimon and that is the most power kind of digimon and this ghostdigimon is one of there old enemies. But since the digital world needed to be remade they are sent to the real world with their digimon but only for a few minuets. Then they are brought back but since the digital world was remade it looked different so they started looking for any thing that would help them. They can't even get a hold of genni mabey all the digimon were destroyed and replaced mabey that's why they were sent back with their digimon and why all their digimon friends are missing. Hey' I don't know, like I said I am making this up as I go' no flames please

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Matt's P.O.V

We were walk throw the forest like always, it was getting dark, Mimi, Kari and Tk were wining, Izzy was typing, Joe was worrying, Sora was trying to get every one to shut up (she would have said she was trying to comfort every one but I knew better) tai was playing slave driver , and I was just walking (trying not to yell at Mimi). "waaaaa my feet hurt and I'm hungry and I'm cold and" "MIMI SHUT UP" guess I finally lost it "WAAAAA Matt your so mean" I really wish Mimi wasn't such a cry baby but I'm not saying sorry no I'm not "Mimi its ok I'm shire Matt didn't mean it, Matt say sorry" that would be Sora "umm sorry Mimi" show how much control I have over myself. " Tai everyone is getting tired let's stop here stop here for the night" Sora asked "well what do you say Matt should we give them a break" said tai. You see I was the second slave driver "umm I guess, we have been walking since 6:00 AM" ya

You heard me right 6:00 am I was getting a little bit tired my self only a little and I hide it. "Yay sleep I'm tired" you guessed right that was Tk bet ya never expected him to say that after that he collapsed on the ground and instantly fell asleep Kari did the same. "Ok." sweatdrops "who's getting food and fire wood" asked Joe "I'll start the fire with my pepper breath." "Agumon we know, you start the damn fire every frickin night" an angry tai "woo sorry tai mabey you need sleep like Tk and Kari." Asked agumon "grrr I'm not tired." With that Tai attacked agumon. Sora, biyomon, gabumon and I just watched them fight, Joe, gomamon, tentomon, Mimi, palmon and Izzy decided to go get food and fire wood and patamon and gatomon fell asleep beside Tk and Kari.

SORA P.O.V

"Think we should try to stop then." I asked innocently "naa let then duke it out any way this is amusing, pass the popcorn." Matt said playfully "Matt"giggle "Sora if your done flirting with Matt will you help me stop them from fighting because I know you …" "BIYOMON" I lunged at biyomon and cover her little beak so all Matt could hear were muffled talking, I wasn't about to let Matt know I had a crush on him. Luckily Matt didn't hear to much and had a puzzled look on his face. " What was that all about" Matt asked suspishly "umm err ah n-nothing"

Matt P.O.V

Umm what going on here I hope she hasn't figured out that I have a crush on her no that can't be it but what kind of secret is she keeping from me umm. Well I'm determined to find out what "Sora." "Um w-what." she stopped strangling biyomon and look at me she had a light blush. "What was biyomon saying" "umm I-I don't know" she stuttered out "ow I was just saying that Sora…" "BIYOMON QUIT IT" Sora then again turned around and strangled biyomon again. Sweatdropsso now Sora, biyomon, Tai and agumon were all fighting, just then Izzy gomamon, Mimi, palmon tentomon and Joe all came back carrying a piles of food and fire wood exped for Mimi who was only carrying 3 apples. "what is going on here did Sora finally lose it" asked Izzy "no she just mad at biyomon because she was about to tell me some sort of secret" they all shrugged, put down the food and firewood and jumped on Tai and agumon to stop then from fighting

"Thanks" Sora whispered so the others wouldn't hear "no prob" we both smiled sheepishly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

LATER AFTER DINIER 

SORA'S P.O.V

"Mmm that was good you guys should find food and cook more often." I said "no no no no no I thought I heard something like a giant digimon." Joe said nervsily

"Hey, now that I think of it we don't know what were up against all we now is that it is one of are enemies." Said Izzy. ooh I'm tired lets go to sleep" wined Mimi "ya I'm tried to lets go to sleep" with that me and Mimi walked off in are separate ways (since we were in a pine forest we all got to sleep under a separate trees). 

TAI's P.O.V

The guys talked for awhile after the girls when to sleep Tk and Kari had woken up for dinner than went back to sleep I would have done the same but I was to busy fighting with agumon. Anyway I didn't really pay attention to what the guys were saying because me and agumon was to busy eating the leftovers mmm fish, apples, berries, nuts, grass, water mmmmm (you get the idea tai's a pig).

IZZY'S P.O.V

We stayed up for a while talking about what were up against (thank god the guys were actually talking about something besides wrestling mabey that was because Tai wasn't there).

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Late at night sometime

SORA'S P.O.V

I woke up some time at night, I'm not sure when but it was late the fire had all most burned out compettly and every one was asleep. after awhile of trying to get to sleep I gave up and went for a walk WITH OUT BIYOMON BIG MISSTAKE… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cliff hanger don't cha hate me hehe

I hope you liked it' this is my first fan fic and I need to know if I'm a bad writer and should quit while I'm ahead ^_^*please Reveiw.

By 

A SUPER HORSE

Peace^_~


	2. chapter 2

Fate and Destiny 

Part 

2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the idea, I think?

I am no the kind of person to blab about my self when there 

is fan fics to be made sooo on with the fic (I don't even 

own that line I saw it in another fan fic ^_^*)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SORA'S P.O.V

I was walking in the dark, up a small hill it was a little 

creepy to be all alone walking at night. Ok so I'm getting a 

little scared but it was to late to go back I'll go back later 

after I figure out what's bugging me, ooh I wish I brought 

biyomon I feel like something is watching me. Bit her 

bottom lip No I'm over reacting like Joe just relax Sora 

theirs nothing there. Ok now I'm really scare. Ooh I'm 

worse then Joe' just keep walking till you get to a clearing.

Soon I came to a small clearing and a big cliff. Wow I 

didn't know I went this far up. I stood at the edge of the 

cliff gazing at the stars and the valley below it was so 

beautiful I could have gazed at all night. But all of a sudden 

I heard a strange noise like some kind of instrument I 

followed the sound even though I was afraid of what I 

would find. I soon got so antiques to find out what it was, I 

started running

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

MATT'S P.O.V

I was leaning up against a tree on some cliff playing my 

harmonica looking at the valley below when I heard foot 

steps behind me I medially turned around and clenched my 

fists ready to fight what ever was behind me. As soon as I 

turned around I saw a shocked Sora staring at me "Sora 

what are you doing way out hear so late" "umm I couldn't 

sleep so I went for a walk' what about you?" Sora asked 

innocently "I couldn't sleep ether" I said plainly she 

flashed me a small smile, walked over to the tree I was 

leaning against and sat down I then picked up my 

harmonica, walked over top the tree and sat down beside 

her and started playing my harmonica she layed her head 

on my shoulder and gazed up at the stars. After a while I 

stood up and said "Sora I'm going back to camp you 

coming?" "no I think I'll stay here for a while" she 

answered quietly "ok see ya later"I said and left wondering 

if that was the right thing to do .

SORA'S P.O.V

He walked off in to the dark all of a sudden I got the uneasy 

feeling I had earlier. About 15 minuets later I knew why.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ahhhhhhh not again another cliff hanger hehe

Don't cha hate me ever more now

please review 

By

A Super Horse

Peace^_~


	3. chapter 3

Fate and Destiny

Part

3

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon (DADDY CAN YOU BY BUY ME DIGIMON "yep 

Sure honey I'll get right on it after the game") hehe just kidding I hope you like the story

PS

I am still making this up as I go so be warned

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SORA'S P.O.V

All of a sudden I heard footsteps; I whipped around hoping to see Matt. He would tell me it's Not safe out here and I should come back to camp, but something inside me told me it wasn't true. And I should run, but when I tried to move I noticed that I was frozen in Fear and all I could do is wait for whatever it was to come out of the dark forest. "Matt." I said hesitantly "haha guess again." Came a deep man's voice from the forest I swallowed hard as it stepped into the moonlight. It was a dragon type digimon (with dragon wings), a Little bigger then me with a torn up fur coat thing on it (kind of like gabumon's). "W-What 

are you?" I asked my voice full of fear digimon analyzer comes up "I am werdragomon a Mega digimon, the master of hypnotism, my Dark Fire Blaster and Red Dragon Power attacks will blow you away"digimon analyzer disappears "W-What do you want." I Stuttered out "what I want is to destroy you." I was regretting ever coming out here tonight. I shivering at his words 'destroy' that means kill, murder, get rid of. I swallowed hard, "but my master disagrees with me, so I have I a deal for you, I let you live this time and if we ever meet up again you and your god-forsaken digimon must not lay a finger on me or I will destroy you." I was scared inside and out, but something deep inside me snapped and I yelled to him "do your worst." I immediately slapped myself subconsciously 

"Ha, so we have a brave little brat, ok if you or your digimon ever lay a finger on me then I will kill all of your friends including your digimon then how long will you last, wha ha, ha." Tears streamed down my face at the thought I wished he just killed me now and left my friends alone, I guess he saw my tears. "Not so brave now are we. Now do we have a deal?" his evil voice crackled through the silent forest, I lowered my head not saying a word. "Well do we?" his voice full of anger and annoyance, all I could do was nod "now leave." I hesitated "leave." his dark voices echoed throw the forest. So I did the only thing I could, I got up and ran as fast as I could my tears trailing behind me.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back at Camp

MATT'S P.O.V

I still couldn't sleep not until I knew Sora was back at camp and Ok.

Then I heard footsteps of someone running then quiet sobbing coming from Sora's tree. Well she was back but something was definitely wrong, and I was going to find out what.

SORA'S P.O.V

I heard footsteps; someone was coming my way, problely to see way I was crying. But I didn't care, whoever it was I didn't care and I didn't want to talk so they could just go to. Hell, what, what was I thinking this isn't like me. Ooh I'm just so depressed.

MATT'S P.O.V

Yep I was right it was Sora, why was she so sad, I knew I should have stayed or made her come with me, I hated seeing her like this. "Sora?" "What," she sobbed "Sora what's wrong?" "Nothing leave me alone." She said frustratedly (if there's such a word ^_^*) "Sora don't give me that, and if that were the case then why are crying." She just continued crying, so I did the only thing that came to mind. I sat down beside her, wrapped my arms around her, she started crying into my shirt and whispered to her. "Its Ok your safe now its Ok." And it was true I wasn't going to let anything get her whenever I was near.

She cried her eyes out for about an hour and then fell asleep; I gently lay her down beside Biyomon. My shirt was wet from her tears, but I didn't care I was to worried about Sora, I went to my tree and lay down beside gabumon. It had been a long night especially for Sora.

But I was still wondering what could possibly make her so upset and what would happen next.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

NEXT MORNING

TAI'S P.O.V

Yawn "uh, what time is ityawn." I said sleepily "oh hi Tai it's 10:30am you slept later than me giggles. Guess agumon was right you were tired." Mimi said it a peppy voice "Hey did I miss breakfast?" I said frantically I wasn't going anywhere without food, for some reason every one just laughed. All except Sora for the first time I noticed her she looking down her whole body slumped, she looked miserable. "Hey sorry what's wrong." I asked curiously, "nothing I'm just tired that's all." she said glumly "um Ok." I said confused, well it was very easy to confuse me so I wasn't too upset. "Hey Tai if you are going to eat then come and get it" Joe said, "mmm I'm coming. I'm coming."

MATT'S P.O.V

It definitely not a dream, Sora was still miserable and she hadn't eaten ether, what amazed me most is no one seemed to notice I mean was every one stupid or what. "Hey Sora aren't you hungry." asked casually "umm only if there is enough for every one else" she replied quietly so no one would hear the sadness in her voice, but I picked it up immediately. I wondered if any one else could hear it. "Of course there lots of food left." I said, "they're always is." gabumon said a little confused at her comment.

SORA'S P.O.V

Ok so I ate a little bit but I was to depressed to want it but Matt said I needed to eat, or I'll get sick. See if I care. So now we where walking again it was around 12:00pm. We have been walking for one hour Mimi was already wining,

But I didn't care. I just walked in silence.

TAI'S P.O.V

Sora looked sad and I didn't like seeing my oldest friend sad so I thought I'd cheer her up, I snuck up behind her and gentle but fastly slapped her shoulders 

"Boo." I yelled "ahhhhhhh." She shirked exactly what I expected "hehe Sora your all most as jumpy as Joe." I laughed out "Tai don't do that." she said "no way now every one watch this." Mimi, palmon, Izzy, tentomon, Kari, gatomon, Matt, gabumon, Sora, Biyomon and agumon all watched as I snuck up on Joe, gomamon, Tk and patamon. I got close enough to hear their conversation actually it was more like an argument "no Tk 2+2=4 not 9." Joe said annoyed "no, no, no, no, no it is 9, 9, 9, 9, 9."Tk said in the same tone. Hehe this was going to be easy. I sunk up right behind him and did the same thing I did to Sora "boo." I yelled, he yelled and jumped 5 feet in the air then spun around and towered over me with a look that could kill "tai, you stupid idiot, you scared me half to bloody death there, god how stupid are you." he yelled "well umm." I said being the scared one now, then I quickly dogged behind Matt, but of course he just moved out of the way as Joe lunged himself at me.

SORA'S P.O.V

I hate fighting and Joe and Tai where fighting. "hey Joe Tai quit fighting" I said as I stepped in between them, they stopped fighting "Tai say sorry, you to Joe" they apologized and we were on are way again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER

STILL SORA'S P.O.V

We were stopping for a brake. I was sitting starring at the ground then the weirdest thing happen.

MATT'S P.O.V

Ok so we were making a pit stop and all of a sudden something really weird happen all of a sudden I couldn't move like I was frozen I looked at who I could see and they where all frozen too exepted Sora "Ahhh what's happening." I said, Sora looked over to the edge of the cliff that we were near, with a horrified look on her face filled with fear and anger all mixed together. There stood a evil digimon it was a dragon with a torn up fir coat like gabumon's and huge dragon wings 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yep your right werdragomon and yes another cliff hanger hehe I now you all hate me more (well it anyone reads this crap ^_^*) please review

BY

A Super Horse

Peace ^_~


End file.
